21 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Wszystko jest muzyką - Programowość w muzyce XIX wieku; serial dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 21 marca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:20 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Historie Starego Testamentu - Salomon, odc. 8 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:05 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn 09:15 Klan - odc. 1436; telenowela TVP 09:45 Plebania - odc. 1047; telenowela TVP 10:10 Święty Jan Bosco, cz.1 (Mission to Love (a.k.a. Don Bosco) part 1) - txt str.777 101'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Potop - część I - txt str.777 153'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Polska (1974) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Zwycięzcy nie umierają - opowieść o Księdzu Jerzym 50'; film dokumentalny 16:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 16:25 12. Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga Van Beethovena - reportaż; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1437 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 17:55 Plebania - odc. 1048; telenowela TVP 18:20 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Eindhoven; transmisja 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Niesamowice malejący czarodziej 86 (The incredible shrinking wizard); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Determinator - odc. 12/13 - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:00 Transmisja papieskiej Drogi Krzyżowej w Rzymskim Koloseum 22:45 Misja pułkownika Sharpe'a (Sharpe's Challenge) 101'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:35 Miesiąc nad jeziorem (A Month by the Lake) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1995) 02:05 Arcybiskup Józef Bilczewski 49'; film dokumentalny 02:55 Był taki dzień - 21 marca; felieton 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Ewangelia według św. Mateusza - cz. 4/4 (The Visual Bible: Matthew) 65'; serial kraj prod.USA, Republika Południowej Afryki (1997) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat Królika Piotrusia i jego przyjaciół - Opowieść o tyciej myszce i sześciu króliczkach skoczkach (The tale of the Flopsy Bunnies and Mrs. Tittelmouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 141 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:00 Włoski lekarz (The Italian Doctor) 27'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); 11:30 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 11/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 610 (139)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:20 Dziesięcioro przykazań cz. 2/2 (The Ten Commandments part two) 115'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1956) 14:25 Gliniarz i prokurator - Nigdy się nie zmienisz (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. Why Can't You Behave?); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:15 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 85; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 86; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 W 80 dni dookoła świata - cz. 2/3 (Around The World In 80 Days) 88'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1989) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Święte miejsca Jerozolimy (Inside Jeruzalem? s Holiest Places) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 20:10 Emma (Emma) 116'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 22:10 Miłość z marzeń (To Gillian on her 37th birthday) - txt str.777 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996) 23:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:20 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Goeteborg (program dowolny par tanecznych) 01:15 Niebezpieczny przeciwnik (Playing dangerous) 86'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1994) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:22 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:59 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:03 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk - Wielki Piątek; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:00 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk - Wielki Piątek; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:04 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk - Wielki Piątek; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Półkowniki - Pamiątka z Kalwarii; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:48 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk - Wielki Piątek; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:58 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:29 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:45 Serwis info; STEREO 01:09 Pogoda; STEREO 01:12 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:23 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 240 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 495 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 111 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy USA 1997 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka Wygrana - teleturniej odc. 209 08:30 Opowieści biblijne. Święty Paweł - dramat historyczny cz. 2 reż. Roger Young, wyk. Johannes Brandrup, Thomas Lockyer, Barbora Bobulova, Ennio Fantastichini Niemcy/ Włochy/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 34 USA 1990 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1066 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show odc. 5 13:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 28 Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 672 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy USA 1997 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 43 Polska 2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:20 Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc. 1054 16:50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 35 USA 1990 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 673 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1067 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 I kto to mówi! - komedia reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. John Travolta, Kirstie Alley, Olympia Dukakis, George Segal USA 1989 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:05 Premiera - Judasz - dramat reż. Charles Robert Carner, wyk. Johnathon Schaech, Jonathan Scarfe, Tim Matheson, Bob Gunton USA 2004 00:00 Rydwany ognia - dramat reż. Hugh Hudson, wyk. Ben Cross, Ian Charleson, Nigel Havers, Nicholas Farrell Wlk. Brytania 1981 02:40 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 49 03:40 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:00 Uwaga! stereo 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał show stereo 07:25 Fabryka Gry stereo 08:00 Na Wspólnej 6 stereo 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN stereolive 11:00 Damą być 1 (3/5) inne stereo 12:05 Sąd rodzinny stereo 13:05 Clever - widzisz i wiesz stereo 14:05 W-11 Wydział Śledczy stereo 14:45 Detektywi stereo 15:15 Marina telenowela stereo 16:15 Rozmowy w toku stereo 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska stereo 18:25 Detektywi stereo 19:00 Fakty stereo 19:30 Sport stereo 19:40 Pogoda stereo 19:50 Uwaga! stereo 20:00 Ostatni samuraj film przygodowy stereo 23:10 Posłaniec śmierci film sensacyjny stereo 01:10 Obrońca film sensacyjny stereo 03:00 Uwaga! stereo TV 4 5.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 5.55 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 6.20 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 6.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8.25 Twoja wróżba - program interaktywny 9.25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 10.55 mała Czarna - talk - show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Pogromcy hitów 13.25 Pogromcy hitów 13.55 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.30 Sidła miłości - telenowela 16.30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 19.00 Trampolina - reality show odc. 6 20.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.00 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny 22.00 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 23.35 Upadłe anioły - dramat sensacyjny, Hong Kong, 1995 1.35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 2.10 Big Brother 5 - reality show 3.00 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 3.25 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 4.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4.55 Koncert 5.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Przyjęcie na zielono; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Maszyna zmian - Słodkie mandarynki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zapis śmierci; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Re - Wizje Sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Tajemnice lasu - Zima wiosną pachnąca; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1044; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1426; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Bukówiec Górny na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Oparte na faktach - Sprawa Emila B. 66'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Małgorzata Imielska; wyk.:Maciej Kozłowski, Sławomira Łozińska, Ewa Serwa, Agata Piotrowska-Mastalerz, Bartłomiej Firlet, Mateusz Grydlik, Sławomir Grzebień, Paweł Iwanicki, Marek Lewandowski, Tomasz Jarosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Taśmy marca 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Sawicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Meble; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Grubi i chudzi; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 XII Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena - Kijowscy Soliści (cz. 1); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Zwierzęta w mieście; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Przyjęcie na zielono; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Zapis śmierci; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Bukówiec Górny na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1044; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 1 - Nowi przyjaciele krecika (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 19:55 Pogoda; STEREO 20:05 Klan - odc. 1426; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Wielkanoc (29); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Transmisja papieskiej Drogi Krzyżowej w Rzymskim Koloseum; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Maja Ostaszewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Grzegorz Sikora, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Talar, Mariusz Jakus, Joanna Orzeszkowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Bukówiec Górny na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1044; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 1 - Nowi przyjaciele krecika (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Klan - odc. 1426; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wejherowskie Misterium Męki Pańskiej 45'; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Wielkanoc (29); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Nerka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:15 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Maja Ostaszewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Grzegorz Sikora, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Talar, Mariusz Jakus, Joanna Orzeszkowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 06:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (odc. 43) 07:05 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (odc. 44) 07:30 Telezakupy 09:00 Stellina (odc. 108) 09:50 Werdykt 10:20 Conan (odc. 7) 11:10 Błękitna płetwa 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 89) 13:55 Stellina (odc. 109) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (odc. 11) 16:10 Werdykt 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 90) 18:00 Kosmiczna kasa 19:00 Conan (odc. 8) 20:00 Podróż w mrok 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (odc. 27) 22:50 Nawiedzony dom państwa Bell 01:10 Rybia nocka Hallmark Channel 6:00 Anioł w rodzinie 8:00 Królewna Śnieżka 10:00 Potyczki Amy: W rytm bluesa (14) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Zgubiona i odnaleziona (1) 12:00 Wielka fala 14:00 Potyczki Amy: W rytm bluesa (14) 15:00 Królewna Śnieżka 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Prawda boli (2) 18:00 Doktor Martin (5) 19:00 Doktor Martin (6) 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć na scenie (3) 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Wąż piekielny (1) 0:00 George Gently 2:00 Wielka fala 4:00 Anioł w rodzinie Ale Kino! 8:00 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Zagadki 8:30 Kawałek nieba 10:05 Krwawy księżyc 11:45 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Ralph Fiennes 12:40 ostatni seans: Rozmowa 14:40 Agnes Browne 16:20 Ślady Smoka - Jackie Chan i utracona rodzina 18:05 Biuro zabójców 20:00 Wim Wenders w ale kino!: Niebo nad Berlinem 22:15 ostatni seans: Jej Wysokość Pani Brown 0:05 Głosiciel prawdy 0:30 Konformista 2:20 Bezimienni 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Pingwin 7:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Wojna w rodzinie 7:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Historia Lucky 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 10:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Hawk Is Dying" 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Greyfriars Bobby" 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (22) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 12:00 Łowca krokodyli: Powrót do natury 13:00 Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin - węże morskie 14:00 Łowca krokodyli: Kąpiel wśród aligatorów 15:00 Łowca krokodyli: Z australijskiego buszu do Hollywood 16:00 Łowca krokodyli: Najniebezpieczniejsze węże Ameryki 17:00 Łowca krokodyli: Rekiny 18:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Lassie" 18:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Saving Shiloh" 19:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 19:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 20:00 Dżungla (3) 21:00 Ulica lemurów (19) 21:30 Ulica lemurów (20) 22:00 Na posterunku: Postawienie przed sądem 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (35) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 1:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Lassie" 1:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Saving Shiloh" 2:00 Dżungla (3) 3:00 Ulica lemurów (19) 3:30 Ulica lemurów (20) 4:00 Na posterunku: Postawienie przed sądem 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (35) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (13) 7:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (3) 8:00 Babski oddział (3) 9:00 Szczury wodne (148) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (13) 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (3) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (13) 13:00 Szczury wodne (148) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (13) 15:00 Babski oddział (3) 16:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (4) 17:00 Szczury wodne (149) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (14) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (14) 20:00 Babski oddział (4) 21:00 Threshold - strategia przetrwania (5) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (5) 23:00 Dr House (15/22) 0:00 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie 1:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (6) 2:40 Threshold - strategia przetrwania (5) 3:40 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (1) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (49) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (49) 10:35 Doktor Who (1) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 12:25 Allo, Allo (8) 13:00 Allo, Allo (1) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (50) 17:20 Doktor Who (2) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (1) 19:45 Graham Norton 20:20 Graham Norton 21:00 Budząc zmarłych (3) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (4) 23:00 Graham Norton 23:40 Graham Norton 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 0:50 Budząc zmarłych (3) 1:45 Budząc zmarłych (4) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (50) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 3:40 Budząc zmarłych (3) 4:35 Budząc zmarłych (4) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (32) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (26) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (5) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (32) 8:00 Kuchenne koszmary (6) 8:55 Ukryty potencjał (8) 9:20 Ukryty potencjał (9) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (26) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (5) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 12:05 Forsa na strychu (26) 12:30 Ukryty potencjał (8) 13:00 Ukryty potencjał (9) 13:30 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 14:30 Kuchenne koszmary (6) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (5) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (26) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (32) 17:00 Rhodes w Indiach (5) 18:00 Forsa na strychu (16) 18:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 19:00 Randka doskonała (5) 20:00 Rhodes w Indiach (5) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (16) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 22:00 Randka doskonała (5) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (5) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (26) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (32) 0:35 Rhodes w Indiach (5) 1:30 Forsa na strychu (16) 1:55 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 2:20 Randka doskonała (5) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (5) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (26) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (32) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (5) 5:05 Randka doskonała (5) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 8 (14) 8:00 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid 9:55 Wybory 11:45 Historie miłosne 13:20 Neil Young - Złote serce 15:10 Pusty dom 16:50 Do góry nogami 18:35 Cudowny świat przyrody: Wspaniały lot orła przedniego (3/13) 19:10 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Gołębica (4/22) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 8 (15) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Irak w kawałkach 22:45 Kopia Mistrza 0:35 Testosteron 2:35 Wesołe miasteczko 4:10 Incydent 5:40 Tango ptaka Canal + Film 8:30 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach 10:25 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio Drift 12:10 Simpsonowie 8 (14) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Układ idealny 14:30 Anioł w Krakowie 16:00 Deser: Cisza jest złotem 16:20 Dolina światła 18:05 Babe 20:00 Źródło 21:35 Deser: Zmiana ról 21:55 San Antonio 23:30 Irak w kawałkach 1:10 GranatowyPrawieCzarny 2:55 Jedź i długo nie wracaj 4:50 Czarownice z Salem Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 7:45 Piłka nożna: Premiership 8:15 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 10:15 Liga gra 10:55 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 11:15 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 13:30 Piłka nożna: Serie A 14:15 Piłka nożna: Premiership 14:45 Nie przegap 15:00 Za ciosem 16:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 18:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:00 Tort ze śniegu 21:55 Delikatna 23:40 Przez 24 godziny 5 (22) 0:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 3:15 1 na 1 3:35 Czekając na mężczyzn 4:35 Cast Away: Poza światem Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Ufolągi 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10: Sekret Omnitrixa 11:50 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:10 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Choke Canyon 7:35 Siostra Mary 9:05 Wróć do mnie 11:00 Aby cię nie zapomnieć 12:40 Wolna strefa 14:25 Portret damy 16:50 Siostra Mary 18:20 Etxebestowie w opałach 20:00 Dzień Szakala 22:25 Sybil 23:55 Ostry piątek. Premiera: Mistrzowie horroru 2 (11) 0:55 Gorączka sobotniej nocy 2:55 Kalifornia 4:50 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: 10 filmów z Hugh Grantem 5:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Joaquin Phoenix Cinemax 2 6:00 Horrorbus 7:40 Tancerki hula 9:35 Słoniowe opowieści 11:10 Podatek od wygranej 12:40 Pieśń Carli 14:45 Horrorbus 16:25 Tancerki hula 18:20 Choke Canyon 20:00 Ekipa wyrzutków 21:35 Park Gorkiego 23:40 Metoda Grönholma 1:35 Kontrowersyjna terapia 3:05 Hotel Erotica (4) 5:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Mary Parent, Scott Stuber 5:25 W blasku Hollywood 2: Winona Ryder Zone Club 6:00 Porządek musi być (58) 6:30 Areszt domowy (13) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (38) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Merrilees Parker (2) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (35) 8:30 Terapia szokowa: Lucy (18) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (21) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (22) 10:00 Porządek musi być (58) 10:30 Randka na czas (45) 11:00 10 lat mniej (5) 11:30 10 lat mniej (6) 12:00 Druga szansa (59) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (35) 13:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach (2) 14:30 10 lat mniej (5) 15:00 10 lat mniej (6) 15:30 Areszt domowy (13) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (38) 16:30 Jedzenioholicy (1) 17:30 Randka na czas (45) 18:00 Porządek musi być (58) 18:30 Terapia szokowa: Lucy (18) 19:00 Druga szansa (59) 20:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Katarina Witt 21:00 10 lat mniej (5) 21:30 10 lat mniej (6) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (102) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (80) 0:00 Samotność w Atlancie (5) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (102) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (80) 3:00 10 lat mniej (5) 3:30 10 lat mniej (6) 4:00 Terapia szokowa: Lucy (18) 4:30 Areszt domowy (13) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (35) 5:30 Porządek musi być (58) Discovery Channel 6:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 7:00 Brainiac (5) 8:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Grand Prix 9:00 Auto dla każdego: Praktykanci 10:00 Strefa śmierci: Strzelanina w banku 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (5) 12:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 13:00 Brainiac (5) 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Grand Prix 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 16:00 poTURBOwani (1) 17:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Lot na miarę XXI wieku 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '40 (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchająca zapalniczka 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 21:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Zdrada 22:00 Duchy (14) 23:00 Duchy (9) 0:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: Fred i Rosemary West 1:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: BTK 2:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: Zabójca z Green River 3:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Republika Czeska 3:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Belgia 4:00 Wraki - Reaktywacja (7) 4:30 Wraki - Reaktywacja (8) 5:00 Piąty bieg 5:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Sterowce Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (39) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (53) 8:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Człowiek i maszyny 9:00 UFO nad Phoenix 10:00 Starcie bestii z epoki lodowcowej 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (2) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (2) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (39) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (53) 14:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Człowiek i maszyny 15:00 UFO nad Phoenix 16:00 Starcie bestii z epoki lodowcowej 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (2) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (2) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Szkła kontaktowe/Chleb/Folia aluminiowa 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (54) 20:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Skażona krew 21:00 Zupełnie niezwykli ludzie 22:00 W pogoni za pięknem: Cudotwórcy i fałszerze 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (3) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (3) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Szkła kontaktowe/Chleb/Folia aluminiowa 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (54) 2:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Skażona krew 3:00 Zupełnie niezwykli ludzie 3:50 W pogoni za pięknem: Cudotwórcy i fałszerze 4:40 Jak to działa? (10) 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (3) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (3) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szarża angielskiej kawalerii 7:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Konni wojownicy 8:00 Podrywacze 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Marilyn Monroe? 11:00 Podrywacze 12:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szarża angielskiej kawalerii 13:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Konni wojownicy 14:00 Podrywacze 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Marilyn Monroe? 17:00 Podrywacze 18:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szarża angielskiej kawalerii 19:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Konni wojownicy 20:00 Podrywacze 21:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Marilyn Monroe? 23:00 Podrywacze 0:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szarża angielskiej kawalerii 1:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Konni wojownicy 2:00 Podrywacze 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Marilyn Monroe? 4:45 Podrywacze 5:35 Wielkie akcje dywersyjne II wojny światowej: Bomba atomowa Hitlera Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Kim Kolwiek 7:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 7:45 Fineasz i Ferb 8:10 Hannah Montana 8:35 Nowa szkoła króla 9:00 Księga Dżungli 10:30 Wymiennicy 10:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 11:10 Cafe Myszka 11:30 Kopciuszek 3: Co by było gdyby... 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Księga Dżungli 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Toy Story 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 Kino Jetix: Jenny i dzieciaki 2 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Sport Destination 8:45 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 10:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 10:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA) 12:15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 14:15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 17:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 18:00 Eurogole Weekend 18:15 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 20:15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 22:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA) 0:15 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 0:45 TNA Wrestling: Zawody w USA 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 11:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 15:00 Karambol: Zawody European Masters w Schiltigheim 16:00 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Indonezji 16:45 Watts 17:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 18:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Czterech Narodów 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 19:45 Euroleague Basketball Show 20:15 Rugby: Liga francuska 20:30 Rugby: Liga francuska 22:15 Eurogole Weekend 22:30 Freestyle Football: Zawody Battle Exhibition w Paryżu 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Czterech Narodów 0:30 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Percy, Buffalo Bill i ja 7:30 Mistrz kamuflażu 8:50 Na planie 9:25 Twoje, moje i nasze 10:55 Antoni, Boży wojownik 12:40 Casanova 14:30 Barcelona 16:10 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 18:05 Diabeł w pudełku 19:45 Premiera: Cinema, cinema 20:10 Na stojaka! (200) 20:50 Premiera: Daleka północ 22:55 Listopad 0:15 Bandziory 1:55 Operacja "Samum" 3:30 Na stojaka! (200) 4:10 Stoned HBO 2 6:00 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka 7:20 Nieudacznik 8:50 Tysiące mil samotności 10:35 Cinema, cinema 11:00 Modigliani: pasja tworzenia 13:05 Kemping 14:40 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda 16:20 Vince niepokonany 18:05 Elsa i Fred 19:50 Nie-ostry dyżur 21:30 Lucky Louie (3) 22:00 Koszmarnie długa noc 23:30 Dwie prawdy 0:55 Obłąkana miłość 2:35 Ponura tajemnica 4:15 Weiser HBO Comedy 10:00 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 11:30 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 (2) 12:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 (3) 12:30 Split 7-10 14:05 Republikanin 15:45 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 17:15 Split 7-10 18:50 Republikanin 20:30 Poślubiłem morderczynię 22:05 Demon drugiej młodości 23:35 Californication (8) 0:05 Francuski dla początkujących 1:40 Idiokracja 3:05 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has 5:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Pętla 8:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 8:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 16B/73 8:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 15B/74 8:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 8:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Kiedy miłość była zbrodnią 10:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Memoriał w sprawie Polski 11:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna 11:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna: Wypowiedź: Barbara Krafftówna 11:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna: Jak być kochaną 13:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna: Bezsenność tej nocy 13:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 13:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Świadectwo urodzenia 15:30 Seans w Iluzjonie 15:35 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 16:00 Seans w Iluzjonie: Żona i nie żona 17:15 Seans. Dyrektorzy 17:20 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Dyrektorzy: Spadająca gwiazda (3) 18:50 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Życiorys 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 16B/81 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 5/82 20:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ryszarda Hanin 20:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ryszarda Hanin: Zofia 21:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ryszarda Hanin: Rafał z lasu 21:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ryszarda Hanin: Babunia 21:55 Na ekranie i na planie (132) 22:15 Młode kadry 22:25 Młode kadry: Próba mikrofonu 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 16B/81 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 5/82 23:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna 23:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna: Wypowiedź: Barbara Krafftówna 23:50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna: Jak być kochaną 1:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna: Bezsenność tej nocy 1:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii 1:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Świadectwo urodzenia 3:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Trochę inny świat 3:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Kolorowa kronika 4:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Wilhelmenia Fernandez śpiewa negro spirituals 10:50 Wilhelmenia Fernandez, diva błogosławiona 11:20 Festiwal Transclassiques, 2004: Recital Ophélie Gaillard i Bruno Fontaine 12:15 Portrety: Ophélie Gaillard 12:45 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert fortepianowy B-dur KV 595 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: 'Don Giovanni' 19:55 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert skrzypcowy G-dur KV 216 20:30 Jan Sebastian Bach: 'Pasja wg św. Jana' 22:35 Joseph Haydn: 'Siedem ostatnich słów naszego Zbawiciela na Krzyżu' 23:25 Franz Schubert: Kwartet smyczkowy d-moll 'Śmierć i dziewczyna' D 810 0:05 Około północy: Richard Galliano - Piazzolla Forever 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Od hip-hopu do afrykańskiego przebudzenia 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: B.B. King na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2005 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (21) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (21) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (9) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (25) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (20) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (20) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (44) 8:00 Noddy (14) 8:10 Krecik (2) 8:40 SamSam (15) 8:50 Rumcajs (36) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (80) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (9) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (5) 9:45 Bracia koala (55) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (45) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (15) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (3) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (3) 11:00 Noddy (13) 11:10 Krecik (1) 11:40 SamSam (14) 11:50 Rumcajs (35) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (30) 12:25 Pingu (14) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (3) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (26) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (7) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (13) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (17) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (20) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (20) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (8) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (24) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (19) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (19) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (43) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (79) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (8) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (4) 16:45 Bracia koala (54) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (44) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (14) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (2) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (2) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (1) 18:25 Pingu (15) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (4) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (1) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (8) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (14) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (18) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 True Life 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 Raperski dom Runa 14:30 Pimp My Ride 15:00 Penetratorzy 16:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty 19:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 21:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 21:30 Miłość jest ślepa 22:00 Jackass 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Zakład 0:00 Viva La Bam 0:30 Pokój 401 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki 7:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Król niedźwiedź 8:00 Pandy wielkie z gór Qinling 9:00 W łonie matki: Ssaki 10:00 W łonie matki 11:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki 12:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kod Leonarda da Vinci 13:00 Ewangelia według Judasza 14:00 Wielkie tournée skarbów Tutenchamona 15:00 Odyseja Nefretete 16:00 Klątwa króla Tutenchamona 17:00 Egipski Napoleon 18:00 Piramidy: Odkrycie tajemnych komnat 19:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa 20:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zapomniani królowie Izraela 21:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Kain i Abel: Braterska wojna 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemnica zwojów znad Morza Martwego 23:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 0:00 Megafabryki: Czołgi 1:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache 2:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zapomniani królowie Izraela 3:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Kain i Abel: Braterska wojna 4:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemnica zwojów znad Morza Martwego 5:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari Planete 6:45 Wyzwania w przestworzach - lotnictwo ekstremalne (1/3) 7:45 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Tabarka (4/13) 8:15 Siły powietrzne świata: Lotnictwo amerykańskie w Europie (9/20) 9:15 Ci niezwykli ludzie (5/7) 9:45 Skrzydlata potęga: C-17 na rodeo (1/10) 10:40 Skrzydlata potęga: Dziewiczy lot F-22 (2/10) 11:35 Azja - raj na ziemi: Phuket (2/8) 12:05 Niezły kanał (4) 12:15 Ocaleni z Zagłady (1/2) 13:20 Ocaleni z Zagłady (2-ost.) 14:25 Geldof w Afryce (5/6) 15:05 Miłość na wykresach: Jeśli kochasz, żyjesz długo (3-ost.) 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Winobranie w Portugalii (9/13) 16:45 Leksykon ciąży (3/15) 17:20 Rewolucja 18:50 Superszpieg. Człowiek, który zdradził Zachód 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Akademia Pana Piotra: Subkultury młodzieżowe/Mniejszości narodowe (1/5) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Indie dla koneserów: Cuda natury, cuda techniki (6-ost.) 20:40 Śmierć człowieka pracy 22:45 Paniczny lęk: Węże (4/5) 23:35 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Uratujcie mnie, zanim przyjdę na świat (7-ost.) 0:30 Notatki z wyprawy: O czym marzą Moai (4/5) 1:25 Notatki z wyprawy: Biegun północny (5-ost.) 2:20 Afryka jak na dłoni: Siła przetrwania (13-ost.) 2:50 Droga przez Amerykę (6-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Wielka pula (21) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (659) 8:45 Samo życie (1032) 9:15 Ja tylko pytam 10:15 Na zawsze razem 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Rekord Guinnessa (90) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Grunt to prund (120) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (10) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Macmiłość (12) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Szczęśliwe numerki (22) 19:35 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (660) 21:30 Samo życie (1033) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Seryjniak (21) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Tawariszcz kamandir (121) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Potęga medycyny ludowej (124) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Mściciel w masce (91) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1033) 1:30 Graczykowie: Szczęśliwe numerki (22) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (660) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Tawariszcz kamandir (121) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Mściciel w masce (91) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Seryjniak (21) Polsat Sport 5:25 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 7:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 8:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 9:40 Total Rugby 10:20 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 11:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 15:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 17:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 20:25 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 22:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 0:40 K.O. TV Classics 1:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 8:50 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 10:50 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 12:50 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 14:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 17:40 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 19:50 K.O. TV Classics 21:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 23:00 K.O. TV Classics 0:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 3:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:35 Sklep za rogiem 8:10 Wesoła wdowa 9:55 Likwidator 11:40 Brodziec 13:35 Purpurowa róża z Kairu 15:00 Narodziny piosenki 16:55 Za kulisami: Michał Żebrowski 17:25 Szpiedzy w helikopterze 19:00 The Commitments 21:00 Wzór 22:55 Wspaniały świat braci Grimm 1:05 Wzór 3:00 Ucieczka Logana 4:55 Ada ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wojna o niepodległość 2 (12) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky i Mózg i Larry (28) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Waga ciężka (2) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Wirtualny Freak (5) 7:25 Friday Wear: Prawko (51) 7:30 Aparatka (73) 7:55 Klub Winx 3: Furia (14) 8:20 Ruby Gloom: Pojedynek (24) 8:45 Zakręceni gliniarze: Powrót do szkoły (24) 9:10 Planeta rocka: Craig David (25) 9:35 Kod Lyoko 3: Zawody (6) 10:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Pieska grypa (25) 10:25 Brejk 10:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (12) 11:00 Brejk 11:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (52) 11:35 Brejk 11:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: O włos (25) 12:00 Brejk 12:15 Time Jam (20) 12:40 Świat Raven: Kuzyni z farmy (20) 13:05 Dziewczyny i miłość: Młode, utalentowane i samotne (18) 13:30 Zoey 101: Wybory (16) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Napoleon (32) 14:20 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Hotel Tango (2) 14:45 Kod Lyoko 3: Tajemnica (7) 15:10 Histeria: Bardzo stara historia (13) 15:35 Pinky i Mózg: Feldmanowie, moi przyjaciele (29) 16:00 Aparatka (74) 16:25 Wielka płyta 16:50 Świat Raven: Kuzyni z farmy (21) 17:15 Freakazoid 2: Herosi (6) 17:40 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wystawa (3) 17:50 Friday Wear: Agroterapia (52) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Balanga (26) 18:25 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (3) 18:50 Klub Winx 3 (15) 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Tytuł dla kreskówki (25) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Chłopak na piątek (19) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Faithless (26) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Ubrana na czerwono (33) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (43) 21:30 Review Territory 22:00 Duel of Titles 22:15 Hot News 22:45 Fresh Air: The Club 23:15 Bleach (42) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Woodland Court 9:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Ofiara czy drapieżnik 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Las zagubiony w Andach 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Woodland Court 15:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Ofiara czy drapieżnik 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Las zagubiony w Andach 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Woodland Court 21:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 21:55 Domy marzeń (5) 22:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Zachodnia Afryka 23:35 Taksówki wielkich miast: Los Angeles 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 1:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Grecja 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Nowy Jork 3:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 3:30 Wyszukane smaki: Woda 4:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Filipiny 5:00 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 5:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (11) TV Puls 6:00 Burza uczuć (28/150) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Tajemnice bolesne różańca 10:30 Żebro Adama 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (204) 12:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (7/22) 13:00 Perła w koronie 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 W domu z Jamiem (8/13) 16:00 Sobota, niedziela, poniedziałek 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Ale numer! 21:30 Uwaga, żarty 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (205) 23:35 Gorzkie żale (3) 0:05 Perła w koronie 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 3:30 Żebro Adama 4:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (7/22) 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:10 Fabryka 'Wolność' 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:01 Piaskiem po oczach 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Multikino 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 24 godziny. Na własne oczy: Lotnisko 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Nieruchomości 4:25 Serwis sportowy 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo 5:30 24 godziny. Na własne oczy: Lotnisko 6:25 Serwis sportowy 6:30 Skrót filmowy 6:32 Serwis sportowy 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:50 Policjanci z Miami (21) 6:45 Telesklep 7:45 Szymon Majewski Show: Hanna Smoktunowicz, Mariusz Pudzianowski 8:45 Serce z kamienia (7) 9:40 Ostry dyżur (48) 10:45 Wyścig po kasę 11:40 Telesklep 13:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (11) 14:05 Serce z kamienia (8) 15:00 Szymon Majewski Show: Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Krzysztof Globisz 16:00 Przyjaciele (21) 16:30 Joey (7/24) 17:00 Ostry dyżur (1) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (12) 19:05 Przyjaciele (22) 19:35 Joey (8/24) 20:05 Za horyzontem 22:55 Ballada o Małym Jo 1:20 Błękitny lód 3:10 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Szkoła randkowania 8:10 Tori & Dean (3) 8:40 SOS Uroda 9:10 Mamo, to ja 9:40 Ślubne pogotowie 10:10 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 11:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:30 66 niezapomnianych skandali (3/7) 12:00 SOS Uroda 12:30 Lekcja stylu 2 13:00 Babska jazda (2) 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 14:00 Mamo, to ja 14:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! (3/13) 15:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 16:30 Mój dom mnie zabija 17:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jasienica 18:00 Lekcja stylu 2 18:30 W roli głównej: Kayah 19:00 Jak dobrze być: Will & Jada 19:30 SOS Uroda 20:00 Duma i uprzedzenie (2/6) 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:30 Babska jazda (3) 21:45 Magiel towarzyski 22:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali (4/7) 22:55 Tori & Dean (4) 23:25 Jane Austen żałuje (1/2) 0:25 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Johnny Depp 3:05 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Szkoła randkowania 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Test 300 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 8:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 9:00 Kulisy Grand Prix 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Turbo kamera 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek 11:00 Motorwizja 11:30 Polak potrafi 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Mechanik 13:00 Monster Jam 13:30 Historie motocyklowe 14:30 Toolbox 15:00 Polak potrafi 15:30 Jazda polska 16:00 Motorwizja 16:30 Poza kontrolą 17:00 Operacja Tuning 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Historie motocyklowe 18:45 De Lux 19:00 Gadżet Lab 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 20:30 Test 300 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motoszoł 22:15 Polak potrafi 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Monster Jam 23:30 Jazda polska 0:00 Legendy PRL 2 0:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 1:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 2:00 Operacja Tuning 2:30 Na każdą kieszeń 3:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 3:30 Jazda polska 4:00 Wypadek - przypadek 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Pasja wg św. Mateusza - Jana Sebastiana Bacha 11:50 Strefa sztuki: Biblia w malarstwie dawniej i dziś 12:20 Strefa sztuki: Kalwaria Marii Wnęk 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Kilka praktycznych sposobów 13:00 Rozmowy istotne: Jon Fosse 13:25 Reżyserzy: Historia kina amerykańskiego oczami Martina Scorsese (2/3) 14:45 Magiczne drzewo: Drewniany pies (1) 15:15 Obietnica 16:50 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki 17:05 Przewodnik 17:15 Thomas Quasthoff 18:15 Na weekend 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Rondo sztuki 19:05 Najważniejszy dzień życia: Broda (4/9) 20:15 Pieśni Postu Świętego z dawnych polskich poetów zebrane 20:45 Szpital Przemienienia 22:15 Przewodnik 22:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Rondo sztuki 22:45 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: "Krajobraz z okolic Stryja" Stanisława Dębickiego 22:55 Boża podszewka 2 (14/16) 23:50 Długi Wielki Piątek 1:40 Przewodnik 1:45 Kino nocne: Smak wiśni 3:20 Na weekend 3:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Rondo sztuki 4:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Viva Movie 17:00 Download Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Eurotop 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Cinemania (256) 8:30 Kapral i inni 10:25 Pod oliwkami 12:15 Psychoza 14:10 Rozejm 16:15 Rok przebudzenia 18:10 Zasoby ludzkie 20:00 Jezus 22:00 Fort Saganne 1:05 Zatańcz ze mną 2:50 Pod oliwkami AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1996 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 08:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 24 Kanada 1997 09:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 23 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 9 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 24 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 111 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 109 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 110 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 401 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 402 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 420 USA 1988 08:45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 604 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 605 USA 1999 10:00 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 116 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 10:25 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 117 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 10:50 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 118 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 11:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 111 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 112 USA 2001 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 423 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 424 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 313 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 314 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 403 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 404 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 606 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 607 USA 1999 15:50 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 112 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 113 USA 2001 16:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 114 USA 2001 17:10 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 219 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 315 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 316 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 405 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 406 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 425 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 501 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 205 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 206 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:35 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 207 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:50 Co w Trawce piszczy 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 611 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 612 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 613 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:15 Rwanie - serial odc. 107 Wlk. Brytania 2006 23:40 Rwanie - serial odc. 108 Wlk. Brytania 2006 00:05 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 112 00:35 Co w Trawce piszczy 00:45 Miłość i śmierć - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Diane Keaton, Woody Allen, Olga Georges-Picot, Georges Adet USA/Francja 1975 02:35 Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 425 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 501 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 420 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 606 i 607 USA 1999 04:55 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 219 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 8 09:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 11, Krew i piasek USA 2003 09:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Tom Dooley USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 13, Cuda i dziwy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Wielkie oczekiwania USA 2005 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 9 13:25 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 12, Chuligani i łamacze serc USA 2003 14:20 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Kolejne niepowodzenie USA 2000 15:25 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Pragnienia i nadzieje USA 2005 16:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 14, Czterej ojcowie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 17:10 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 23, Przyjaciele z korzyściami cz. 1 USA 1998 17:40 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 24, Przeszłość powraca cz. 2 USA 1998 18:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Miłość i zęby USA 2003 18:40 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Randka w Halloween USA 2003 19:10 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Czego się nie robi dla miłości USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 15, Gesty przebaczenia reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Addison organizuje przyjęcie reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 21:55 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Sztuka separacji USA 2007 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Kobieta ze snów USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 13, Kiedy w Vegas gasną światła USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 10 01:30 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 11, W złym miejscu o złym czasie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 25, Carson Kressley Fashion TV 06:00 Fotografowie mody 06:30 Modelki 06:45 Moda i film 06:55 F People 07:00 Tendencje w modzie 07:30 Fryzury i makijaże 07:45 Stroje plażowe 07:55 F People 08:00 Bielizna 08:30 First Face 08:45 Moda i film 08:55 F People 09:00 Tygodnie mody 09:30 Modelki 09:45 Fryzury i makijaże 09:55 F People 10:00 Tygodnie mody 10:30 Projektanci 10:55 F People 11:00 Tygodnie mody 11:30 Hity sezonu 11:55 F People 12:00 Tygodnie mody 12:30 Fryzury i makijaże 12:45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 12:55 F People 13:00 Projektanci mody 13:30 Fotografowie mody 13:55 F People 14:00 Focus On 14:30 Moda dookoła świata 14:55 F People 15:00 Fashion Destination 15:30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 15:55 F People 16:00 Tygodnie mody 16:30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 16:55 F People 17:00 Models Special 17:30 Backstage 17:55 F People 18:00 Tygodnie mody 18:30 Stroje plażowe 18:45 Moda i muzyka 18:55 F People 19:00 Tygodnie mody 19:30 Tygodnie mody 19:55 F People 20:00 Models Special 20:30 Fryzury i makijaże 20:45 Tendances 20:55 F People 21:00 Fashion News 21:30 Bielizna 21:45 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 21:55 F People 22:00 Tygodnie mody 22:30 Modelki 22:45 Tendances 22:55 F People 23:00 Fashion News 23:30 Modelki 23:55 F Parties 00:00 Midnight Hot 00:50 F Parties 01:00 Stroje plażowe 01:30 Fotografowie mody 01:45 F Floor 01:55 F Parties 02:00 F Hot 02:30 Hity sezonu 02:55 F Parties 03:00 Tygodnie mody 03:30 Fotografowie mody 03:55 F Parties 04:00 First Face 04:30 Bielizna 04:55 F Parties 05:00 Tygodnie mody 05:30 Modelki 05:55 F People Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Chińskie pierożki Yum Cha - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 08:10 Julie gotuje: Cygaretki z roszponka i szynką - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Gęś świąteczna - Michał Ogórek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 09:15 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Bardzo brytyjski grill - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 09:40 Na słodko 3: Melasa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 10:05 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 4 10:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 11:00 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Chińskie pierożki Yum Cha - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Indyk a'lla kaczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 13:45 Martha 2: Jeff Bridges - talk-show odc. 54 14:30 Julie gotuje: Cygaretki z roszponka i szynką - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Meksykańska lazania - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 5 16:20 Na słodko 3: Cukier puder - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 16:45 Julie gotuje: Cygaretki z roszponka i szynką - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Orkady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 17:55 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Nie tylko sałata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 13 19:00 Julie gotuje: Cygaretki z roszponka i szynką - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 19:05 Martha 2: Linda Dano - talk-show odc. 55 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 20:00 Jamie w szkolnej stołówce: Jak u mamy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/4 20:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 29 21:50 Figle: Ben O'Donoghue: Pannacotta z białej czekolady z truskawkami - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 22:00 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 22:30 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 17 23:00 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wielkie grillowanie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 23:30 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Madhur Jaffrey - reality show odc. 15 00:00 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 13 00:10 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Northumbria - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 00:40 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 01:05 Mondovino: Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 02:05 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 02:35 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 03:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Indyk a'lla kaczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 03:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 03:50 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 04:20 Dania w pół godziny: Meksykańska lazania - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 04:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 National Geographic Channel HD 08:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Tajemnice tornada - film dokumentalny 11:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska - serial przyrodniczy 12:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Tajemnice tornada - film dokumentalny 14:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Tajemnice tornada - film dokumentalny 17:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tajemnice tornada - film dokumentalny 20:00 Superkot - film przyrodniczy 21:00 Czysta nauka: Wielkie mrozy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Superkot - film przyrodniczy 00:00 Czysta nauka: Wielkie mrozy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów - serial dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku